


Late Night Confessions

by Cakemage



Category: Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force (videogame)
Genre: F/F, Humor, drunken confession backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakemage/pseuds/Cakemage
Summary: This is it.  Tonight she's going to do it.  Telsia Murphy is going to tell her gorgeous (if oblivious) crew-mate Alexandria Munro exactly how she feels about her.  All she needs is a little liquid courage to help her get started...





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written well over a decade ago, when I first played Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force and noticed that Telsia Murphy, one of the members of said force, had an obvious crush on the protagonist Alex, regardless of whether you're playing as Alexandria or Alexander. I also noticed that while Alex can infiltrate enemy ships, form effective strategies on the fly, rescue fellow crew members from the Borg, and emerge victorious from difficult and sometimes tedious boss battles, mere hints of romantic affection are simply going to float right above their head, and so a direct approach may be more effective. Or not, who knows?

Telsia took a deep breath and answered the door chime. She’d invited Alex to her quarters for drinks after their shifts ended, and now she was here and this time she really was going to tell her how she felt. _Really._

“Hey, Alex,” she said as calmly as she could manage.

“Thanks for inviting me, Telsia. I could really use a drink,” Alex replied with a lopsided grin.

“I’ll bet. Tuvok was really riding you hard today,” Telsia said, and immediately cringed at her choice of words.

Fortunately, Alex didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say he enjoys being a bastard.”

Telsia forced a laugh. “Well, who knows what lies beneath that cool Vulcan exterior? Come on, I got a couple of bottles of Bajoran springwine from Neelix.”

“Sounds great.”

Several drinks later, when the two women were draped across the couch, Telsia decided that it was time to make her move.

“Alex, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she began slowly, placing her hand on her friend’s knee.

“Oh?”

“I…I love you.”

There. She’d said it.

Alex smiled blearily. “Aw, I love you too!”

Telsia’s breath caught. “Really?”

“Of course I do! You’re my best friend,” Alex replied cheerfully.

Telsia sagged. “That’s er, not what I meant.”

“Huh?” Alex said, cocking her head to the side quizzically.

“Hang on a second; let me get another drink,” Telsia said wearily.

She poured herself yet another glass of springwine and, metaphorically biting her thumb at the very notion of propriety, downed half of it in one go.

“There,” she said. “Alex, what I meant to say was: I’m _in love_ with you. I have been for a long time.”

“Oh,” Alex’s forehead crinkled as she tried to work this out. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she finally managed it.

“You’re in love with me?” she asked, wanting to be sure she’d heard right.

“Yes,” Telsia replied simply.

Alex appeared to think about this for a while. “I think…I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“Oh, Alex,” Telsia sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She held her close for quite some time, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder, savoring the moment. The spell was broken far too soon, however, by a soft snore. Telsia pulled back and saw that Alex had fallen into a drunken sleep. She smiled and gently lowered her onto the couch, then grabbed a spare blanket off of the shelf and spread it over her.

“Goodnight, Alex,” she whispered as she climbed into bed.

Alex gave a muted grunt which may have been intended as “Goodnight, Telsia.”

The next morning, Telsia awoke feeling refreshed, restored and full of hopes for the new day. She looked over at Alex’s still-sleeping form and sighed happily. Life was good.

“Good morning, Alex!” she called cheerfully.

Alex groaned. She had a monster hangover and was _not_ in the mood for happy. “What time is it?” she asked groggily.

Telsia laughed. “It’s zero six hundred. Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Urgh,” said Alex.

“Never could hold your liquor, could you? Hang on, I’ll get the Doctor to send over a hangover remedy,” Telsia said as she walked over to the replicator.

“Thanks,” Alex replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Ugh, I feel like someone landed a shuttle on me. What happened last night?”

Telsia froze. This could _not_ be happening. “Oh, um, you don’t remember?”

“The last thing I remember is complaining about Tuvok,” she grumbled.

_Damn, damn, damn._ “I see. Well, we had a few drinks and then you fell asleep. That’s all,” Telsia said wearily as she retrieved the freshly replicated remedy.

“Oh. Well, sorry for falling asleep on you,” Alex said, tilting her head so that Telsia could apply the hypospray.

“It’s…it’s all right. I didn’t mind,” Telsia lied.

Alex took a deep breath and smiled as the medication took affect. “Well, I have to go get ready for our shift. See you in the briefing room!” she said, giving her friend a quick hug.

“Yeah, see you there,” Telsia replied blankly.

She walked her friend to the door and waved her off as cheerfully as she could manage, then sagged against the wall as soon as the pneumatic doors closed.

“Damn it! That’s the fifth time that’s happened!” she exclaimed bitterly, then sighed. “Well, back to the drawing board.”

The end.


End file.
